Known, hand-held crimping tools which are used to individually crimp workpieces, as for example, terminals, to the end part of lead-wires, have several disadvantages. A first disadvantage is that in prior art tools two hands, exerting considerable force, are required to crimp terminals to wires. Further, such a device is extremely inefficient, resulting in increased labor cost.
The present device relates to an apparatus by which the customary inefficiencies are resolved, in that the present device automatically, continuously, and rapidly feeds and crimps terminals to the ends of lead wires.
A crimping tool for individually feeding and crimping a plurality of workpieces removably secured to a storage belt is provided and includes a lower jaw and an upper jaw coupled to the lower jaw so as to be movable relative thereto. A crimping projection is provided on the upper jaw and receiving body including a plurality of receiving cavities is rotatably mounted on said lower jaw. The projection is received by one of said receiving cavities as the upper jaw moves toward the lower jaw. A ratchet wheel including a plurality of teeth is coaxially mounted on the receiving body and rotatable therewith. A spring is mounted on said upper jaw so as to engage the ratchet teeth. The movement of the upper jaw and spring away from the lower jaw rotates the receiving body in a first direction. The crimping tool further includes a retaining mechanism for retaining a workpiece to be crimped in the receiving cavity.
A feature of the invention is a receiving case for storing the belt of workpieces. A further feature of the invention is a second spring that engages the ratchet teeth for preventing the rotation of the receiving body in a direction counter to the first direction.